Nightmare's new idea of Starkit's Prophecy
by INTERRUPTING COW MOOOOOOOOOOOO
Summary: Okay, so I know that there are tons of rewrites and commentaries. This isn't one of them. As far as I know, no one has done it. It's Starkit's Prophecy as humans. Some things in the original story will be passed over for certain reasons. Otherwise, it has the same plotline. Rated T because it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so you guys might think this is a story where I rewrite Starkit's Prophecy or add commentary. Hold on, just wait, I didn't finish. I am going to rewrite Starkit's Prophecy…**

**You: -_- *Starts to leave***

**Wait! Not done yet! As I was saying, I am going to rewrite Starkit's Prophecy, except, here's the twist; they are humans.**

**You: O.O**

**That's right. It will have the same plotline, but some things that happened in the real story will be passed over. Also, I will be taking out some cats due to the fact that they don't appear at all. Now here are some things that I won't include about Starkit;**

**1.****She won't have powers**

**2.****She is not a Mary-sue (I won't do that to you)**

**3.****It's okay to have a doctor as a father/mother.**

**Okay? Enjoy!**

ThunderClan

Mayor: Firestar - ginger haired man with gray streaks and green eyes

Deputy Mayor: Brambleclaw - dark brown-haired man with amber eyes

Doctor: Jayfeather-gray haired man with blind blue eyes

Civilians:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger haired woman with green eyes

Cloudtail - long-haired white man with blue eyes

Brackenfur - golden brown-haired man

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white haired girl with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown-haired man

Brightheart - white-haired girl with ginger patches and scars on face.

Spiderleg - long-limbed black-haired man with brown streaks and amber eyes

Whitewing - white-haired woman with green eyes

Birchfall - light brown-haired man

Berrynose - cream-colored haired man

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white woman

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white haired man

Cinderheart - gray-haired woman

Poppyfrost – brown, black, gold, and white-haired woman

Lionblaze - golden-haired man with amber eyes

Hollyleaf - black-haired woman with green eyes

Foxleap- reddish haired man

Icecloud- white-haired girl

Toadstep- black and white-haired man

Rosepetal- dark cream haired girl

Briarlight- dark brown-haired women with paralyzed legs

Bumblestripe- pale gray-haired man with black streaks

Blossomfall- brown and black-haired women

Students:

Jazzpaw- red-haired girl

Mothers:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) hair with green eyes mother of Dustpelts' kids

Dawnsparkle- brown, black and white-haired woman with gargantuan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' kits, formerly of Shadowclan

Daisy: Long cream haired woman with blue eyes

Babies/Kids:

Starkit: Grayish-blue and purple haired girl with blue eyes

Flamekit: Fiery colored hair with one green eye and one blue eye, one green eye(Girl)

Lakekit: Blue-black haired girl with blue eyes

Elders:

Sandstorm: Pale ginger haired woman with streaks of gray and pale green eyes

Dustpelt: Brown haired man with gray streaks and amber eyes

Graystripe: Gray haired man with golden eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar – large black and white-haired man

Deputy Mayor: Rowanclaw

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small man

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown-haired man

Rowanclaw - ginger man

Smokefoot - black man

Student, Owlpaw (light brown-haired boy)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell haired woman

Toadfoot - dark brown-haired man

Crowfrost - black-and-white haired man

Student, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell haired girl)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Student, Shrewpaw (gray and black-haired girl with )

Snaketail - dark brown-haired man

Student, Scorchpaw (dark gray-haired boy)

Whitewater –Long white-haired woman, blind in one eye

Student, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger haired boy)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell haired woman with green eyes

Tigerheart-huge dark brown-haired man with amber eyes

Dawnpelt-cream haired girl

Olivepaw- brown-haired girl

Mothers:

Snowbird - pure white-haired woman

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray-haired man

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown-haired woman

WindClan

Mayor: Onestar - brown-haired man

Mayor Deputy: Ashfoot - gray-haired woman

Doctor: Barkface - short-brown haired man

Student, Kestrelflight(mottled gray-haired man)

Civilians:

Tornear – tabby haired man

Crowfeather - dark gray-haired man

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white-haired woman

Nightcloud - black-haired woman with amber eyes

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white haired woman with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger and white-haired man

Harespring - brown-and-white haired man

Leaftail - dark tabby haired man with amber eyes

Student, Thistlepaw (long white-haired girl)

Dewspots - spotted gray-haired girl

Sedgewhisker: light brown-haired girl

Willowclaw - gray-haired girl

Swallowflight: dark gray-haired girl

Antpelt - brown and black-haired man

Emberfoot - gray-haired man with dark gray streaks

Sunstrike: Tortoiseshell and white-haired girl

Heathertail - light brown-haired girl with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black-haired man with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell haired woman

Webfoot - dark gray-haired man

RiverClan

Mayor: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden-haired woman

Deputy Mayor: Mistyfoot - gray-haired woman with blue eyes

Doctor: Mothwing - dappled golden-haired woman with blue eyes

Student, Willowshine (gray-haired woman)

Civilians:

Blackclaw - smoky-black haired man

Voletooth - small brown-haired man

Minnowtail: dark gray-haired girl

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell haired woman with blue eyes

Pebblefoot: mottled gray-haired man

Beechfur - light brown-haired man

Rippletail - dark gray-haired man

Mallownose: light brown-haired man

Graymist - pale gray-haired woman

Dawnflower - pale gray-haired woman

Dapplenose - mottled gray-haired woman

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white-haired man

Mintfur - light gray-haired man

Student, Nettlepaw (dark brown-haired boy)

Otterheart - dark brown-haired woman

Pinefur - very short tabby haired girl

Robinwing; tortoiseshell-and-white haired man

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue haired man

Duskfur - brown-haired woman

Beetlewhisker: brown and white-haired man

Icewing: white-haired woman with green eyes

Petalfur: Gray and white-haired woman with amber eyes

Grasspelt: Light brown-haired man

Queens:

Duskfur: Brown haired woman; Mother to Curlkit and Podkit

Elders:

Swallowtail - dark-haired woman

Stonestream - gray-haired man

**_Prologue:_**

Three spirits sat by a small pool. The pool sparked with starlight and they stared intently at it, waiting for something. Finally, a dark blotch appeared on the surface. To regular people, it looked like ink or oil, but the spirits saw something that we couldn't see. One of the spirits raised her head. Her face was hard with suffering, but her eyes shined brightly.

"I have seen something." She announced. The white-haired man leaned forward.

"What is it Bluestar?" he asked. Bluestar cleared her throat and said,

"Out of the darkness, stars will come and rid the towns of the tiger and holly."

The golden-haired man's eyes sparked with interest.

"Is it about Starkit?" he asked. Bluestar gave him a playful shove.

"Yes Lionheart." Lionheart let out a groan.

"Ouch!" he joked. Whitestorm rolled his eyes.

"Should we tell Jayfeather?" he inquired. Bluestar nodded earnestly.

"Yes. He should know. Let's go." With that, they stood up and disappeared in a swirl of stardust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hey again! Thanks for your kind comments!**

Jayfeather stared unseeingly at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep; something bothered him, like a splinter in your foot that you just couldn't get out. He twisted and turned until his bed sheets tangled with him. Suddenly, an unnatural feeling swept through him. He sat up, and tried to detect any sounds. Nothing. He lay back down, only to feel it again. A breeze blew through the bedroom. Wait, breeze? Something was happening. Then, unexpectedly, a raspy voice whispered in his ear.

"Out of the darkness, stars will rid the towns of the tiger and holly." Then it faded away, as if nothing had happened. Jayfeather pondered what he had just heard. _Is stars Starkit? And holly Hollyleaf?_

* * *

Starkit rolled over in bed. She imagined fantasies of candy and sweets. A hand nudged her shoulder. She groaned and ignored it. The hand was persistent. Finally, a voice whispered,

"Honey, wake up. Today is an important day." Starkit sat up. Today was her ceremony, along with Lakekit and Flamekit! She jumped out of bed and tried to run out the door, but Dawnsparkle caught her pajamas.

"Not so fast. You have to get ready." Starkit inwardly groaned. She had to wait! Dawnsparkle grabbed her hand and took her to the sink. She helped Starkit up the stool and helped brushed her teeth. Lakekit and Flamekit wandered sleepily out of their rooms and sat down, watching Starkit. Starkit stepped down from her stool and struggled to dress herself. Dawnsparkle helped Lakekit and Flamekit brush their teeth, and then came over to help her battle with her clothes. When they all got settled, Dawnsparkle shoved a bagel slathered with cream cheese into their hands and pulled them to the van. Climbing into her car seat, Starkit bit into her warm bagel. The cool creams cheese touched her teeth. They arrived shortly after Starkit, Lakekit, and Flamekit finished their bagels. Starkit almost squealed. She was so excited!

Dawnsparkle sat in the crown, beaming as the three girls stood in front of Firestar's podium. He smiled at them warmly.

"These three girls have reached six years of age, and are now ready to become students. They will attend Thunder Elementary school until middle school and high school. Lakekit, step forward." Lakekit bit her lip and inched closer. Firestar's eyes twinkled as her continued.

"You are sweet and warm, Lakekit. Let it guide you in paths of darkness. Until you have gained your full name, you will be known as Lakepaw." His eyes swept the crowd. "Blossomfall, will you accept the pending responsibilty as a teacher?" Blossomfall looked surprised, but she stepped forward, eyes gleaming with determination.

"I will." She said. She and Lakepaw shook hands. Before Firestar could continue, Flamekit stepped forward. Firestar's eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Flamekit, your personality is much like Squirrelflight's when she was a student. Bold and headstrong." Flamekit looked at her shoes in embarrassment.

"Not to worry, we will soften them to serve you well. Flamekit, from this moment on, until you become a full civilian, you will be known as Flamepaw. Birchfall will be your teacher." Flamepaw copied what Lakepaw did, gripping a little too long before letting go. Murmurs of amusement rippled through the crowd. At last, Firestar's eyes rested on Starkit.

"Starkit, you are a determined and brave girl. It will serve you well. For now, until you get your full name, you shall change it to Starpaw. I will teach you the ways of the town and strengthen your fighting skills" Whispers of surprise buzzed louder and louder. Firestar hasn't taught since he was deputy! Starkit ignored the stared and grasped Firestar's rough hand. Letting go, he gazed kindly down at her. Excitement still bubbled in her stomach, but it was cooling down. Lakepaw squeezed Starpaw.

"You're so lucky! You got Firestar!" She squealed with a bit of envy. Flamepaw tugged her hair playfully.

"I gonna try harder than you!" she teased. Dawnsparkle and Jayfeather came up.

"We're proud of you guys, no matter what teacher you get." Said Dawnsparkle warmly. Just then, a man pushed a cotton candy cart down the sidewalk. Lakepaw jumped in excitement.

"Can we go Mama? Can we have cotton candy?" she asked. Dawnsparkle laugh and pulled out her wallet. Counting out three one dollar bills, she handed it to them. Flamepaw and Lake ran to go catch up with the man, and Starpaw tried to follow, but a hand stopped her. She looked up to see Jayfeather's blind blue eyes.

"Listen, Starpaw. Last night, I received a prophecy. And I think that you are more responsible than your sisters. So I'll tell you it, but you must never tell anyone." He said seriously. Starpaw straightened. She was glad that her parents thought she was responsible. Jayfeather continued,

"Out of the darkness, stars will rid the towns of the tiger and holly." The prophecy confused her. Her six-year-old mind couldn't really comprehend it much. But, whatever. It was probably about some person. Running to join her sisters, she couldn't help feeling that the prophecy had something to do with her.


End file.
